


Spreading love

by Berrylicious



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious
Summary: Spread love by giving hearts to everyone. That's what X did. And that's what Zero worries for him.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Spreading love

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone still look the same. This universe is where you get 'love' by having paper hearts.

How do you get the feeling of love?

In this world, they get it by small heart shapes papers.

And the way to get it is from someone else.

Those who’s full of love will be consider as the riches.

While those who have no love will be drown in darkness.

To prevent the latter, spreading love to everyone is need.

That's where someone with the ability to create their hearts comes in.

In a small cottage, a young reploid name X was getting ready for his day. He makes sure he has a basket full of paper hearts and a smile on his face.

  
“Dr. Cain, I’ll be going now,”  
“Okay X, make sure there’s still some left for you.”  
“I know doctor.” X said before he left his home.

The blue reploid went off to his journey. Every time he meets someone, he gave them a heart. When he meets someone with only few hearts, he gave them two hearts. When he meets someone with no hearts, he gave them four hearts. Any human and reploid, he gave his hearts to them. Every time they received his hearts, they were very happy.

“Isn’t that a bit too much?”

While X was giving a heart to a reploid, he heard someone was talking to him. He looks at the reploid and saw a red reploid with a long yellow hair. The red reploid walks towards him.

“I saw you giving a lot of your hearts. Are you sure it’s enough for you?” The reploid said in a serious tone.

  
X gave a smile to his friend, “It’s alright Zero. My hearts can be added more, see?” He shows his basket full of hearts to Zero. Two new paper hearts appear in the baskets. X pick up a heart and gave it to Zero.

  
“Every time I gave my hearts to someone, I feel very happy. That’s why my hearts are endless! Here have one. I still have more reploids to give. I’ll see you soon.” He waves good bye to Zero and walks away. Zero look at X who was walking away from him.

“No hearts are endless X”

When the evening came, X comes home.

....

The next morning X did the same thing. He grabs his basket full of hearts and a smile on his face.

  
Although his hearts were now lesser than yesterday…. but yesterday was also lesser than the day before so it’s normal. X said good bye to Dr.Cain before he went out of his house.

  
He gaves hearts to everyone till the evening.  
The same thing he did as the next day.

  
And the next day.

  
And the next day.

  
And the next day.

  
And the nex-

“ Why are your hearts getting lesser everyday?”

X heard Zero’s voice and checks his basket.  
They were less than 20 now.  
They were hundreds in his first time doing this.

  
How long….

  
“It seems my heart maker is getting slow ha ha…” X said as he shrugs. He tries to look away from Zero, who’s now looking directly at his eyes.

“You should stop for a while X.”

  
Stop….

  
“But… I love giving my hearts Zero…”

  
“Are you?”

  
Am I….?

  
If that’s not it then what else does he wants? What else does he love to do? Of course this is what he loves to do…. right?

“OF COURSE I AM!” He shouts at Zero as he runs away from him. He didn’t mean too. He really did. He was confused. He hopes tomorrow everything will be the same again. He hopes Zero will not be mad at him tomorrow.

....

Zero was waiting for him. He was waiting at the same spot where he always met him, smiling happily while carelessly giving hearts to everyone, even the undeserved. The first time he saw him, he was full of hope, full of life. But slowly, those hope and life got dimmer and dimmer, causing the reploid to worry about his friend wellbeing.

Today X was not here.

Zero has a bad feeling. He ran towards X’s home, few miles away from his town. A long walk indeed. There were humans and reploids everywhere, all of them now being happy, having fun together. Things that X loves to see. Why was X not here then?

He saw X’s home from afar and rush towards the house. Now at the front of the door, he gave a few knocks. The door slowly open, revealing an old man.

  
“If X is who you want to see then I’m sorry, he’s out of hearts.” Dr.Cain said in a sorrow tone.

  
“I am not here for the hearts, I’m here for X.”

The red reploid was right to came to X’s home. There was something wrong with X.

Dr.Cain greet Zero into his home and point his finger to his left. Zero follows it. There he saw X, sitting on a chair while hugging an empty basket. His face was pale, facing towards a window the red reploid slowly walks towards him, placing a shoulder on X.  
X slowly looks at Zero, now tears streaming down his face.

“I-I’m sorry…” X stuttered. “I-I don’t know why I’m doing this anymore…”

  
Zero sat face to face with X, gently wipe the blue reploid's tears with his hand. “You did it because you love everyone, you want them to be happy.” The red reploid explained to X, while creating five hearts from his palm.

“Slowly, you wish someone to love you back.”

He gave five hearts to the blue reploid, placing them into the basket. Now X has hearts.

Like he used too.

“Your amazing Zero, from what I remember I only give you one heart every day. You seem to never lack in hearts. What’s your secret?” X was now gaining a bit energy than earlier thanks to the hearts. He now can create a small smile on his face, something that Zero already miss. His left hand slowly caresses the blue reploid’s cheek.

“I know that someone I love loves me back. And that’s the feeling that I will cherish.” Zero smiles towards X. A small blushed formed on X’s face. It’s rare to see Zero smiles like that. “Can I know who do you love?” X ask out of curiosity.

  
X receives a small peck on the lips from the red reploid. Now his face was red as Zero’s armor.

  
“You.”

  
Soon the basket with five hearts was now full of hearts.

Hundreds of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made everything up but thank you for reading. Sorry if my way of writing is too simple. Also sorry if the au doesn't make much sense.


End file.
